quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Abbott and the Ruins of Sand/Story
__TOC__ Prologue This world, a world know as the “World of Adventures,” is littered with the remnants of ages long past and stories of long ago. The deeper you dig into the ruins of this lands, the more you are sure to come across machines, unknown devices, and top quality magic utilities beyond your imagination. Opening the lid of these unknown legends would surely be the door to limitless knowledge. One adventurer that seeks such things is Jennifer Abbot, the child of a legendary treasure hunter and a prominent archaeologist. This upbringing of hers lends itself perfectly to a treasure hunter in such a world. Her treasure hunter roots give her heart the flame of adventure and courage, yet her archaeologist roots give her the knowledge and level-headedness that she needs to excel in her line of work. The time has come to open the door to a new adventure with Jennifer. A journey awaits! Jennifer Abbott Everyone knows that there are 3 main types of treasure hunters. First are the money-seekers. These guys sell their treasures to the highest bidder and seek nothing but riches. Next are the knowledge-seekers. These are the ones that analyze everything and try to figure out when and how everything was made and just want to know everything about what they find. Last up are the adventure-seekers. These are the ones that are simply in this for the adrenaline rush. They want nothing more than the excitement of exploring somewhere new. As for me, I’m in that last category. I think it’s more accurate to say that I’m an adventure addict! I’m always looking for my next thrill and thinking about where to find my next treasure. Cardia tells me that I’ll never be able to get married with this kind of life! Well, I do meet a lot of new people in my adventures. I first met Mehdium during a gunfight in Garganyu. I met Cardia in a mechanical tower in Barzella. As I was carrying Cardia out, I ran into Campanula and Atos. If I never had my adventures, I never would have made these friends! And then there’s those two that I met while looking for treasure in Patra: Sharn and Nameless. Sharn loves cooking and looks quite good in her apron, which makes Mehdium quite happy! This makes Nameless and Cardia upset and then there’s a big yelling match…just another day with these guys! But sometimes I reach for that yellow piece in my pocket and remember them: that wizard with the black cat. Can you hear me out there? Wherever you are, my adventures with you were always the most exciting. I learned about myself and I loved the danger that we got into. You brought out the best adventurer in me and I felt like I could always do better with you. We need this excitement to live, right? We live for the thrill, right?? I’m here waiting for you, so let’s go on another adventure soon! I’ll be here waiting, so whenever you’re ready… Mehdium Boot Flight log, Year XXX, XX/XX There’s me, a girl, a robot, some bones and a tanned beauty. That’s all the members of the Mehdium Trading Group! Well, at least that’s how I introduce us to everyone because I mean, if you want to know more then you’ll ask, right? I’m glad that we’ve got more members now but I didn’t think we’d become this fun of a lineup! So I’m the one that hauls all the stuff that these guys find on their adventures. Oh, you found some great valuable treasure? Great! Who do you think gets to carry this thing back?? Yup, yours truly. I first met this Jennifer chick in the ruins of Garganyu. Here’s this chick running up to like 10 guys shouting at them “get your hands off that treasure! I found it first!” And all this with a gun blazing in each hand! I’m not bad with a gun myself, but this gal would have scared me too! Then this other time we got trapped in these ruins and some baddies were closing in on us, but this wizard was with us and we somehow fought our way out. Then before I knew it I had this yellow puzzle piece in my pocket. I dunno what the heck it’s for, was that the treasure of ruins or something? Anyways, I’m starvin’! PS – That Nameless one is a chick. Seriously. Cardia Seven Maintenance Log Time since last reboot: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx seconds General Maintenance Instance 296 All systems operational. All joints operational. Resolvers, gimmals…no problems detected. I don’t know why I keep doing these checks. It’s not like there’s anything in this civilization that would harm me anyways. What needs to be talked about is the number of incomprehensible things that have happened around here. Skeletons that move on their own, manmade spirits, “friendship” being the most important treasure…it’s all illogical if you ask me. Things that you can’t convert to money have the most value? That statement doesn’t compute. I don’t understand Jennifer and Mehdium’s comfort with the artificial girl and the boneheads. Talk of curses and daydreams where we all die are not usual topics for human discussion in my opinion. But I’m doing well. No problems here. I am incapable of jealousy, and therefore have NO PROBLEMS AT ALL. I worry. Does Jennifer understand that girl’s fate? She knows that the girl will…cease to be, right? What is it with this human obsession to try to hang on to the most ephemeral things in life? Why do they place so much value on these things that will inevitably vanish? I cannot understand, but it would seem that “friendship” truly was the most valuable treasure unearthed in those ruins. But I have no problems at all, thank you for asking. Campanula Boot Diary entry, year XXX XX/XX Watching Jennifer and Sharn, you would think that they were the closest of sisters that grew up together. It warms my heart to see them, but also makes me a bit jealous. I wish Mehdium and I were like that, but that wild beast has a unique personality that could enrage the calmest of monks. Especially when it comes to girl issues! So Atos and Cardia helped me investigate the Patra ruins yesterday and thanks to their help we’re almost finished. That place has some weird power hidden in it. It has something to do with a magic power being used as a base to research artificially created spirits and life forms. I don’t understand much about it other than that it’s bad news. Those huge glass tubes in the basement with the bodies in them freaked me out! Sharn seems like any other human, so it’s hard to think of her as artificially created. She laughs and cries just like the rest of us, she eats sweets and drinks tea like any other human. For all intents and purposes, she is a human. And yet, the amazingly fast speed at which she works is unnatural and not like any human I’ve ever seen. Honestly, it’s a bit unsettling. We still have time, there must be some way to save her. I know Jennifer will do whatever it takes to save Sharn from any sadness. We will keep up hope until the end…until Sharn is gone. Atos Nova Investigator’s Log XX/XX Investigator: Atos Nova - Arrested 12 illegal raiders in the ruins of Gedenral Citadel. - Began investigation mission at Samgora castle in the north. Guardian Nilurel defeated, ruins’ stability secured. - Began investigation mission at Pidean fortress. Guardian Faua defeated, ruins’ stability secured. I think that’s about it. I tell you, taking down these regular guardians is a breeze. They’re like some minor boobie traps. They’re shaped like regular monsters so I get to use my iron suit and Campanula gets to fully use her shotgun blast. Our job is pretty easy: exterminate guardians in unregistered ruins and ensure the safety of treasure hunters that come thereafter. Oh, and we also get to arrest scoundrels that cause trouble in unexplored ruins. In general it’s off limits to explore these places because of the unknown danger and plus the treasure will be ruined, but then there are reckless characters like Jennifer. However, there are also a lot of times where she’s helped me out so I can’t complain. Speaking of Jennifer, I wonder if she’s still hanging around with that wizard who had the black cat? They used some magic from a different world that I didn’t really get and they did some tricks at the ruins of Patra and somehow Sharn was born. Got to go for now, time to get back to work. Still have to do some maintenance on my iron suit. I think Campanula is making her famous beef stew for dinner. I can’t wait! Skeleton Nameless Days since gaining this sword: 182596 It would seem that Sharn has caught a cold. She has a fever and says that my hand is cool to the touch. Of course it is, I’m nothing but bones. I believe that the best medicine for her at a time like this is to simply be surrounded by people who care about her: Mehdium, who quickly called a doctor for her. Cardia and her amazing poker face. Jennifer, who watches over her without rest. Campanula and Atos who come to visit her during their breaks. Since taking this sword as my own, I have been given its curse of eternal life in order to guard it. Therefore I understand Sharn’s predicament better than the others. Like me, she will not die. She will simply disappear when her time is done, just like Isayr and Fasaar. Living forever and vanishing without a trace are similar in that you are on a different path than those who you care about. I extend my life by guarding this sword. Your life may end soon, but you still have time to change that remainder and leave a legacy. There must be something that I can do. Please, just let me believe that I can still help… Skeleton Ingot Inspection of Desert Ruins, Day 28. Inspector: XXX The owner of this research facility, before they became ruins, ran into 3 main problems when researching how to create artificial life. Problem 1: Their Process Whoever did this had no free time to reflect on the absurdity of their work. They honestly believed with total dedication that the magic abilities, science and chemistry of the day would be enough to produce satisfactory results. Problem 2: Containers They tried many different methods of saving their work into a variety of containers. The specifics aren’t too clear, but it seems that a number of different materials and methods were tested, but none would yield a finished product. Problem 3: Time The life that they were able to produce was not particularly vibrant. It would last anywhere from a few seconds to a few months, but in the end they were unable to find a way to extend the longevity of this life energy. Their work rests here, unfinished and unable to find a successor. It rests in a treasure named Ingot. ??? (Czarna Rilli) (No official story) Sharn Patrameseth Dear Jennifer, I’m not sure where to start with this letter, so I’ll start first with the conclusion: I’ll be gone soon. There were so many things that I wanted to talk with you about, but my limited time here was filled with such fun days that time flew by. Campanula told me that my time limit here is approaching. I can feel a dark heaviness in my chest and my fingers don’t work quite as well as they used to. That’s why I wanted to write this letter…before it’s too late. The time we spent together, I knew nothing but fun and happiness. I got to try so many things and experience such a warm friendship with all of you. Jennifer, thank you for pulling me out of those ruins. Had you not saved me, Patra would have ended my life much sooner. You saved me and befriended me, and are an irreplaceable companion. Mehdium is a bit of a weirdo, but is always willing to help someone in a pinch. He’s like the big brother I never had. Cardia knew how to make me laugh. I always liked her jokes. Her only weakness is that she could probably be a bit more honest with her feelings. Nameless is smarter than she looks. She knew a lot of poems and classic plays, all kinds of art and literature from old cultures. I liked Atos because she always enjoyed my cooking. She would even skip work just to come snack on some sweets! I wish I could have cooked a bit more for her. Campanura was so kind to me. She gave me a recipe book and taught me all about cooking. Jennifer, even if a happy future isn’t in store for me, don’t think that I’m sad or regretful. I want you guys to carry on and go places that I never will be able to. My task now is to see you guys off on a path that will bring you to a bright and happy tomorrow. If we ever meet again, I look forward to cooking sweets for you all. Farewell, Jennifer. Let’s go on another adventure someday. Sincerely, Sharn Epilogue Flight log Celebrating my First Day in the Mehdium Trading Group Author: Sharn Well, this sure is embarrassing. It would seem that I just had a cold. Honestly, I’ve never had a cold before and I didn’t know what it would feel like! I have no frame of reference when it comes to common illnesses! I’m out of my element! Oh this is so embarrassing! I wish I could just destroy that letter that I wrote before! Next time Mehdium teases me about that letter, I’m gonna punch her lights out! This morning when I woke up my fever had subsided and Nameless and Campanula were like parents to me. You should have seen their crying faces!! Oh I wish I could have taken a picture of that! Atos had his camera ready, maybe he did grab a shot of it? Atos just gave me a wink, I think maybe he did get that shot! I’ll treasure that photo forever! I was thinking that next I’d ask Jennifer and Mehdium if we could go search for my parents. There’s really nothing I can’t do with this long life of mine! Right, Jennifer?